clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Speeddasher/Speeddasher's Vlog 1
10/17/210 Hey guys. This here is the first issue of Speeddasher's Vlog that will be released every Friday. This one is released on Sunday because I feel like it. Every vlog will include several sections including a poll, an update on how things are going, and even sometimes a review on a game. So let's get started with a section that I like to call... The Update This section will just be an update on how things are going. First of all I've been drawing some character art for the comic including a redesign for Furious the Chihuahua, a Tech Calico drawing, and a picture of Sonic himself. The comic will also feature different stories that are all part of the main story. There are 5 stories not counting the final one, but I can't say who they'll be about. I've also made the first article for the Paper Mario Parody series. King Puffallup. Click on the link to check it out and place your oppinions in the comments. So far not much has been goin on wher I live. One of my older sisters recently bought Just Dance 2 which isn't bad, but not really my type of game. The cool part is I went to pick it up and brought my Power up Rewards card with me and got a lot of points since it's my Birthday Month. And now it's time for Awsome Youtubers In this section I will host a link to a Youtube channel that I think you should check out. Today I'm going to host a link to the channel of a youtube user who goes by the name of Frequenczy. He hosts awsome reviews of Wii and Gamecube games. He's overall just enjoyable to watch and he dosen't sound like he's bored half the time like a lot of reviewers. Click this link to go to his channel. And now for... Terrible Movies Here is where I will host a link to a terrible movie, and dare you to watch it. I won't tell you what it is though so you'll have to see for yourself. I won't host any inappropriate movies here. Todays movie actually isn't actually a movie at all. But rather a tv show. About one of the greatest fictional characters of all time. Click the link below and you'll see what I mean. Some may wonder why I hate this show, and my reason is that this show's script is repetition at it's finest. Next week I'll try and find a movie, and I know what it'll be if I can find it. Hint, the movie for next week has Frank Welker (yes Frank Welker as in the voice of Megatron from G1) in it. Anyways click the link at the bottom. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plR53AdozDM The poll The title says it all. What is your favorite 3D Mario Game? Super Mario 64 Luigi's Mansion Super Mario Sunshine Super Mario 64 DS Super Mario Galaxy Super Mario Galaxy 2 Anyways that's all for now. Sorry, no game review this time. See you all again for a new vlog on Friday. God Bless. Category:Blog posts